newthreadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Threadsboro
Threadsboro is the fourth studio album by New Threads and the final album in the Threadsboro saga. It was recorded in a storage unit in Smyrna, Tennessee from February to June 2019. Background and Recording Immediately after they completed a run of shows promoting Felonious Wilma, New Threads returned to the studio for the next release. During the Felonious Wilma promo cycle, they began playing a new song live called "Everybody Wants to Be Me" that eventually never made an album. While they were performing live with bassist Daniel Suarez, they did not include him in the recording of this album. The initial concept of the new album- originally titled NEW THREADS II - was that Jacob Keplinger, Justin Siegel, and Jake Burdock would travel 17 hours north to Boston, Massachusetts, and track the new album in a house. However, when key parts of that plan fell through, they ultimately decided on a much more challenging concept: to record the entire album live in a storage unit. The trio got together as early as February to begin writing and demoing new music. Songs like "There Goes My Mind," "Clean," and "Some Friends" were demoed early on, and they quickly became relevant again when the band started work in the storage unit in March. The album's darker, moodier tones are certainly thanks to the fact that the storage unit had no heat, and was in the high 30's and low 40's for the first two months of tracking. The unit also only had a single outlet, so the band was always at risk of blowing a fuse- both literally and figuratively. However, as the weather began to warm up, the band- now self-proclaimed 'studio band'- became impressively productive, and started to write tracks like "Way Back Home" and "Sunburn" that sounded nothing like the type of music that they had been writing thus far. This was likely thanks to their newfound love for jazz and fusion, something that propelled them both as writers and as players. The band had yet to play any of the new songs live, and most fans were left in the dark about the creation of this release. However, that started to change in early May 2019. Release & Future On May 17, the band released "Clean," the album's first single. The song was met with good reception, and it was notably darker than anything the band had released so far. No music video was released, and the band kept pretty quiet about the album. With the single, they announced that their new album would be titled Threadsboro and would release on July 12, 2019. Less than a month later, on June 7, 2019, the band released the album's controversial second single, "There Goes My Mind," along with pre-orders for the new record. The song was met with very mixed reviews, thanks to its' long length. The track was the band's longest yet at 8 minutes, with 5 of them dedicated to a single guitar solo. This track did feature a music video and one that brought viewers directly into the creation of the album. Lots of footage was seen of the band, almost documentary-style. Along with it, the announcement of Daniel Suarez' re-addition to the band was made, and promo shots taken by Miguel Najera were distributed. However, Suarez does not actually appear anywhere on the album, as Keplinger played all of the bass parts. The album's third and final single, "Sunburn," was released on July 5, 2019. This song became a fan-favorite and helped heal the wound left by "There Goes My Mind," but people were still unsure of the new direction that this album was taking them in. The artwork for "Sunburn" was a direct reference to the "Alcohol" cover, featuring a repainted version of the newly named Sunburn Bass. When the album did release on July 12, the album's fourth track "Some Friends" became an instant favorite, and the album's ambitious closer "Way Back Home" was a popular deep cut as well. Since the album's release, the band has announced that they are leaving Tennessee and relocating to Boston, Massachusetts, effectively ending the Threadsboro saga. Jake Burdock and Daniel Suarez will not be a part of the new lineup in Boston. Tracklist # There Goes My Mind # Clean # Slight Return # Some Friends # The High Road # Sunburn # Caddy # Way Back Home ## Return to Threadsboro ## Atlantis ## Space Jamaica ## Atlantis Reprise ## Home ## Caddy Reprise Trivia * The album's original title was NEW THREADS II, a direct sequel to 2018's NEW THREADS. * "Slight Return" features a voicemail from the band's personal Sweetwater Sales Representative, Patrick Dennis. * Played together, "Slight Return" and "Some Friends" are their own mini-epic, becoming known as "The Slight Return of Some Friends." * The car on the artwork for "Clean" is guitarist Jake Burdock's personal Caddilac Deville, and is also referenced in the song title "Caddy." * The band recorded the album in Smyrna, Tennessee at Storage Plus. * This is the first New Threads album to be recorded with only 3 people. * This is the final album in the ''Threadsboro ''saga, the grouping of albums released in Tennessee. Credits * Jacob Keplinger - vocals, guitar, keys, bass, engineering, mixing, mastering, art direction and design, photography * Justin Siegel - vocals, drums, guitar, u-bass, melodica, videography, photography * Jake Burdock - vocals, guitar, engineering * Miguel Najera - photography * Daniel Suarez - band member